Daily Life with a Dragon Sage
by the-G80
Summary: Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿verdad? Después de una vida de errores y tras finalmente haberse "encontrado", Yakushi Kabuto recibe la oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, sin embargo, no sera en su propio mundo. El verse envuelto en un entorno lleno de chichas lindas pero con cualidades "únicas" ¿Sera lo que realmente necesita el Sabio del Dragón Blanco para ser feliz?
1. Prologo

**Bueno, primero que nada feliz año nuevo a todos, espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad.**

**Esta es la primera historia de anime que escribo EN español, así que, ya que es mi lengua madre, espero con ansias el continuar esta historia, a diferencia del inglés, podre expresarme como realmente quiero y como tal tratare de darles el mejor contenido que humildemente les pueda dar.**

**¿Por qué Kabuto en lugar de Naruto o Sasuke o etc? Bueno, cualquiera hubiera tomado a esos personajes, pero yo siempre trato de ser algo original (a pesar de ser un crossover de dos mangas ya existentes). Kabuto fue el primero o el segundo que se me vino a la mente, como punto extra, su apariencia reptil inía además de la serpiente saliendo de su vientre, lo hacen… como decirlo, perfecto para **_**MONSTER**_ **musume.**

**Debo aclarar que, como ya pudieron leer en el género, su **_**fisiología reptil **_**no quiere decir nada a la hora de con quien pueda terminar Kabuto (Romanticamente).**

**Espero poder dar una historia no solo entretenida pero también algo **_**madura**_** (no, no me refiero a sexo, etc) me gustaría mejorar como escritor y espero que esta historia me lo permita.**

**Nota: en cierto momento de la lectura va a haber un link a una canción, escúchenla a partir de entonces para mejorar su experiencia, por favor. **

**Sin más ni más, pasen a disfrutar de la lectura; review, comenten etc, etc, etc.**

* * *

Prologo

Oscuridad… todo estaba muy oscuro… sin embargo ya estaba acostumbrado, durante mucho tiempo había caminado por un camino que solo lo envolvía en sombras, y cada vez más sofocaba lo que creía ser con mentiras y engaños, sin embargo, el estar ahora en esa deprimente caverna, donde le sol jamás llegaba, no era precisamente de su agrado.

Estaba cansado, no físicamente, después de todo no podía _cansarse_ en este lugar, pero su mente y corazón ya no podían seguir con esto, si lo hacia una vez más, tan solo otra vez, estaba seguro que se volvería loco. Es por eso que se había resignado a sentarse en el frio y rocoso suelo mientras apoyaba la espalda contra una roca afilada que se alzaba hacia el techo rocoso.

Miraba fijamente el suelo, como si por alguna razón se hubiera vuelto lo más entretenido del mundo, pero su mirada estaba vacía, realmente no estaba viendo nada, solo pensaba.

'_Si no me hubiera dejado atrapar… ya estaría durmiendo ase mucho…_'

Sus puños se apretaron en un ligero espasmo, recordar dolía, pensar en el pasado solo nublaba su brillante futuro, tenía que olvidarlo todo y en cambio conseguirlo **todo** para poder cumplir su meta, o al menos eso era lo que se había estado diciendo por tanto tiempo. En este lugar, en este genjutsu, ya nada de eso importaba.

Sus pensamientos se distrajeron por un momento, y su cansada mano tomo una curiosa, pequeña y afilada figura que tenía cerca, un cuerno blanco como la nieve que había sido cortado no hace mucho, y a su alrededor, otros cientos que se regaban por toda la cueva. Tras mirar el pequeño cono por otros segundos su vista subió un poco para observar a dos figuras que se erguían en la densa penumbra, desde que él se había rendido ellos también se habían detenido. Al menos agradecía eso pues le daba una oportunidad de pensar.

"¿Por qué?... ya debiste de haber terminado el jutsu hace mucho, así que solo sácame de aquí… ya ni siquiera me interesa esta guerra… ni atrapar a Sasuke-kun… solo… déjame salir"

Rogo con una agotada voz, su frustración era más que clara no solo en su voz pero también en sus ojos que ya casi se cerraban por estrés.

"Lo siento, Kabuto, pero ya te lo dije antes, yo no puedo hacer nada, solo tú tienes la llave para terminar con este Deja-vu… ya estabas cerca algunas veces atrás, podrías intentarlo de nuevo"

Era cierto, durante todo este tiempo, que ya ni siquiera sabía cuánto había sido, durante algunas veces había flaqueado, pero su convicción… o más bien su orgullo, lo habían impulsado de nuevo a otra frenética batalla. Pero… no esta vez, ya estaba demasiado cansado y ni siquiera esa enfurecida voz que gritaba dentro de su cabeza era capaz de levantarlo una vez más para tratar de desgarrar a los Uchiha que tenía delante.

Se quedó en silencio por un rato, mirando fríamente al culpable de esta ilusión quien solo lo miraba de la misma manera pero con una gran compasión y empatía. Un largo suspiro y se decidió a hablar de nuevo.

"Dices que solo debo de aceptar quien soy y así poder salir de aquí, ¿verdad?... pero ya te lo dije, lo que ves es quien soy… soy como Orochimaru-sama, **SOY LA PERFECCION MISMA**! "

Así mismo, Itachi dejo salir un gran suspiro de cuenta propia.

"¿Vas a seguir con eso?... ya pasamos por esto, MUCHAS veces, y dime, ¿ya saliste del genjutsu?"

El ceño que furiosamente fruncía se relajó en un instante, era cierto, supuestamente este genjutsu pararía cuando él se conociera a sí mismo, cuando supiera _quien _es en realidad, y a pesar de creía conocer la respuesta, o al menos creía que con un poco más de tiempo y después de tener un poco de todo la había a conocer, el genjutsu simplemente no terminaba. Entonces… ¿que era?

¿Qué era lo que debía de ver?

Tornando su mirada a su derecha un pequeño charco que se alimentaba de las gentiles gotas de humedad que caían de las estalactitas del techo le permitía ver su propio reflejo. Ante sus ojos, un ser con un piel escamosa y de un tono tan pálido que se podría dudar de su salud. Unos ojos amarillentos que brillaban como faros en la oscuridad y que eran enmarcados por negro y morado.

En un rápido giro aparto la mirada, su seño se frunció y su cara tomo una mueca de rabia y… y… asco.

Sabia la verdad, sabía que se había convertido en un monstruo con tal de encontrar su verdadera identidad. Había abandonado su humanidad en su imparable búsqueda de sí mismo. Si _madre _pudiera verlo ahora, ¿Qué pensaría?

'_¿Quién soy?... ¿Qué significo mi vida?... Agh! '_

Sujeto su cabeza entre sus manos en un intento para aplacar todo el dolor y confusión que le producía el tratar de encontrar aquella respuesta que muy adentro de él se escondía.

Miro una vez más el resplandeciente Sharingan de Itachi, tratando de encontrar alguna ayuda o respuesta a su problema, uno que, más que obvio, no había podido resolver por sí mismo todo este tiempo.

El sabio Uchiha solo asintió como en señal de aprobación, o quizás dándole ánimos, eso es algo que Kabuto siempre se preguntaría. Como fuera, aquel pequeño gesto fue suficiente para darle el impulso final, solo un último intento, si esta vez no lo lograba solo le quedaría rogar porque su cuerpo físico muriera de inanición, y tal vez de esa manera liberando al fin su alma. Con movimientos lentos y algo torpes logro ponerse de pie con la ayuda de la roca que hace poco lo sostenía.

"Te ayudare un poco…" Dijo Itachi, tratando incluso en ilusiones el poder darle a Kabuto aquella oportunidad que él nunca tuvo. "Mírame, soy Uchiha Itachi de la aldea de Konoha, fui miembro del respetado clan Uchiha, fui un ninja que asesino a su propio clan por órdenes de gente con corazones oscuros, fui alguien que abandono a su propio hermano y aldea. Fui alguien que camino por un camino de oscuridad y mentiras… fui alguien que casi se pierde a sí mismo. Pero… en el momento de mi muerte, pude darme cuenta una vez, como algún regalo misericordioso, de quien era realmente. Fui Uchiha Itachi de la aldea de Konoha, fui un ninja que a pesar de odiar la violencia lo di todo por mi aldea que amaba tanto, pero aún más por mi hermano que lo ame por sobre todas las cosas… ese fui y soy yo… ahora… ¿Quién eres Yakushi Kabuto?"

Se mantuvo en silencio.

Y silencio.

Y más silencio.

"…"

Su boca se abrió a más no poder, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Con un pequeño empujoncito de su mano contra la roca se dispuso a dar lentos y pequeños pasos hacia los dos Uchihas.

"Fui Yakushi Kabuto de…" durante un segundo dudo, pero tras dar otra mirada a los confiados ojos de Itachi pudo darse otro impulso para reconocerse. Era cierto que no podía recordar a sus verdaderos padres ni a su legitima aldea… pero… eso no importaba, ese pasado que no podía recordar ya no valía el tratar de encontrarlo, solo se torturaba a sí mismo y además, lo que sucedió después, la gente que conoció fue lo que realmente lo definió.

"Fui Yakushi Kabuto de la aldea de Konoha, fui un ninja que sirvió bajo la oscura sombra de Orochimaru, alguien que se creyó perder a si mismo por su propio temor e inmadurez, un ninja que cometió tantos errores y… y atroces acciones. Lo lamento tanto, y aunque sé que no tengo perdón, solo quiero decir que lo siento" Su caminata ya lo llevaba a mitad del camino, después de una pausa se dispuso a continuar.

"Pero… también… no, en realidad, fui Yakushi Kabuto; hijo de Yakushi Nono, mi madre a la cual ame sobre todas las cosas en este mundo, entrenado por ella como ninja médico, no para lastimar, sino para curar. Fui un chico que amaba tanto a su madre, hermanos y hogar que se sacrificó por ellos, no me importo perderme… aunque nunca lo hice realmente, solo por ellos…"

Ya había llegado delante de Itachi, quien ahora le extendía una mano de sincera ayuda y esperanza. Kabuto solo la observo por unos instantes, pero después…

"Soy Yakushi Kabuto, ninja médico de la aldea de Konoha, hijo de mi madre Yakushi Nono, fui alguien para quien la familia lo era todo! Ese fui y siempre eh sido!"

Con un fuerte apretó sujeto la mano de Itachi con tal fuerza que pareciera romperse. Durante un momento apretó sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas, esperando alguna especie de dolor o sensación extrema, pero nada.

Con cautela abrió un ojo para observar una cálida y gentil sonrisa en los labios de Itachi.

"Por fin lo lograste… je"

Antes de que pudiera preguntar el _¿qué?_ un gran resplandor empezó a emanar de todas partes, al principio un brillo simple, pero empezó a cobrar tal intensidad y fuerza que cegó por completo a Kabuto.

"Agh!?"

…

…

…

…

…

Blanco… un espacio infinito y de blanco resplandor, eso era todo lo que podía ver. Mirándose de nuevo pudo notar como, de alguna manera, su antigua túnica carmesí lo cubría de nuevo. Confundido, busco en toda dirección alguna pista, algo que le pudiera indicar que estaba pasando. No tarde mucho, tan solo el girar su espalda y pudo encontrarse con un figura de negros cabellos y ese tan singular par de ojos.

"¡¿Itachi?!... ¿Qué está pasando? Creí que habías dicho que me liberaría del genjutsu… a cazo tu…!-"

"No"

Tras parpadear varias veces aun no lograba entender que sucedía. Viendo la confusión y descontento en los ojos de serpiente de Kabuto le indico a Itachi que debía continuar.

"Lo lamento tanto… veras, ni yo me puedo explicar que sucedió… pero… este no es el mundo shinobi"

"¿No, Enserio? Dime ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!"

Su enojo era comprensible, e Itachi lo entendía con su usual calma y serenidad.

"De alguna manera… vaya, parece una locura…"

"¡Solo dimelo!"

"Uff… de alguna manera no solo se activó Izanami, sino también Izanagi…"

"¿Q-Qué?"

"De verdad lo lamento Kabuto, pero parece ser que ya no podras volver al mundo shinobi"

"¡¿**QUE**?!"

"Izanami es un Jutsu tan poderoso que puede cambiar la realidad misma, y ahora mismo te ha expulsado de **nuestra** realidad"

"¿De qué rayos me estás hablando?"

"En estos precisos momentos tu cuerpo y alma están siendo enviados a través del universo… bueno, a través de los universos. No puedo decir con certeza a donde te dirijes, sin embargo creo que puedo asegurarte que es para bien"

Un gran cara de frustración, enojo e incredulidad casi estallan sobre el rostro de Itachi. Era obvio que esta noticia no era fácil de entender y mucho menos aceptar. Pero trataría de la manera más calmada y comprensiva de explicársela a Kabuto, incluso si en estos momentos quisiera cortarle la cabeza.

"¡¿Para _bien_, como rayos puede ser bueno el sacarme de mi propio mundo y arrojarme dios sabe dónde?!"

"Lo sé, lo siento. Pero… ya que este es mi Izanagi, no creo que te fuera a enviar algún lugar donde estés en peligro, ni tampoco si ninguna razón"

La cólera que Kabuto expulsaba sería suficiente para envenenar a un país entero, y si las miradas mataran, Itachi ya habría muerto por tercera vez.

"Mira, tal vez si sea para bien. No quiero desanimarte ni nada, pero ¿Qué te quedaba realmente en nuestro mundo? Además de tu cabeza en el libro Bingo, no hay mucho que decir. Tal vez esta sea la oportunidad perfecta para volver a empezar, para poder redimirte. Una segunda oportunidad"

Su respiración y corazón se alentaron, sus puños y músculos listos para acabar con el Uchiha se relajaron ante los hechos. A pesar de ser algo triste, realmente ya no había nada para él de vuelta en su mundo, y todos los shinobis estarían buscando su cabeza. Aunque haya cambiado no podría simplemente llegar y decir: _Hola chicos, que creen, sé que todo lo que eh hecho es horrible, pero cambie, asi que seamos amigos, ¿ok?_

Las cosas simplemente no funcionan así.

Con un gran suspiro trato de expulsar todas esas sensaciones que parecían aplastarlo como toneladas de roca; frustración, tristeza, ira, depresión, etc. Al final, gracias al cielo, llego la aceptación.

"Bien, pues… ¿cuándo me marcho?"

Y como si la casualidad lo hubiera tomado como su juguete favorito del día, el espectral cuerpo de Itachi empezó a desvanecerse muy lentamente, difuminando todo rastro de su presencia, como si el universo quisiera borrar todo rastro de su reciente charla. Kabuto solo observo con asombro y algo de curiosidad el evento.

"Mi tiempo se está acabando, sin embargo, yo ya no tengo nada que decirte… o más bien, no me corresponde decírtelo. Hay alguien más que desea verte, kabuto, y valla que a esperado mucho. Que tengas una buena vida, Yakushi Kabuto"

Antes de que el sabio del dragón blanco pudiera objetar o quejarse, o al menos dar la más sencilla pregunta el resplandeciente cuerpo de Itachi se dispuso a desaparecer por completo de una manera algo siniestra y un tanto fantasmal.

"…"

"…_¿Alguien?"_

¿Qué querría decir Itachi con eso? Sin duda era alguna de las cosas más confusas que jamás le habían dicho, pues quien podría querer hablar con él en un momento como este…¿quién _podría?_ Lo más que podría tan solo suponer es que al menos ya no estaba en el mundo shinobi de forma física, no sería algo lógico suponer que cualquiera pudiera llegar a… a… donde quiera que esto fuera. Este, vacío espiritual que converge entre mundos, entre los universos mismos.

Así que quién podr-

"Hola… Kabuto"

[ watch?v=wEWF2xh5E8s]

Su corazón dio un salto por un segundo, sus músculos se tensaron como nunca antes y podía sentir como su cuerpo se llenaba con un sudor tan frio como la nieve. Un gran escalofrió lo recorrió desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los pies. Aquella voz fantasmal que lo llamaba lo dejo en un estado de shock como ningún otro. Una voz que no había oído en mucho tiempo.

Una mujer, sin duda alguna era una voz femenina, a pesar de lo sorprendido que lo pudiera dejar, esa voz, sin embargo, no era hostil, ni siquiera la más mínima pisca de maldad podía ser encontrada en ella, al contrario, de alguna manera le inspiraba confianza así como una cálida paz.

Sin importar todas estas emociones que se combinaban en una extraña mezcla, que lo ahogaban como olas en un triste océano, había una que sobresalía sobre las demás, más fuerte que cualquiera y que gritaba a todo pulmón. Vergüenza.

En un rápido movimiento sujeto los bordes de su roja capucha y se aseguró de ocultar por completo su rostro en las sombras, con gran pena y tristeza se dispuso a marcharse en la dirección opuesta a aquella voz. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera completar el primer paso la voz lo llamo de nuevo, esta vez una pizca de preocupación era distinguible.

No tenía que voltear para saber que la figura se acercaba por detrás de él a un calmado paso, realmente sin ninguna prisa o impaciencia, sabiendo que este encuentro era inevitable y… necesario.

Una vez detrás de él poso una compasiva y cálida mano sobre su hombro, a lo que él solo la tomo con la suya.

"Kabuto, mi niño, por favor mírame"

"…"

Silencio por un instante… un silencio que los lastimaba a ambos pero que ninguno se atrevía a romper.

"… hubo una vez en que no pudiste reconocerme… y ahora… n-no" Su voz se empezó a fallar, perdiéndose en momentos tratando de ahogar un nudo en el fondo de su garganta. Tomando aire trato de parar un sollozo antes de que este empezara para poder continuar "realmente no quiero que me reconozcas…"

Las facciones del hermoso rostro de la mujer tomaron un triste mueca, sabiendo claramente que, a pesar de que no era del todo su culpa, ella había ayudado a que las cosas terminaran de este modo.

"L-lo siento mi niño… sé que no puedo esperar tu perdón, digo… qu-" Sin poder contener más su culpa y dolor que aplastaban su corazón, ella no pudo evitar que el llanto la dominara "¡¿Qué clase de madre fui?! Ni siquiera pude reconocer a mi propio hijo, y c-casi… ¡Casi!-"

Su pena fue silenciada al sentir un par de brazos que apretaban su espalda con fuerza pero a la vez gentileza, de esta manera tomándola en un abrazo.

"¡No tienes de que disculparte!... fueron esos bastardos de _La Raíz _quienes nos separaron, quienes nos pusieron uno contra el otro… y cuando te fuiste, cuando yo te… te _perdí _sentí una soledad como ninguna… me perdí a mi mismo… fui un cobarde que tomo el camino fácil, q-que… q-qu…"

Finalmente la tristeza fue tan grande que no pudo contener más su propio dolor, la culpa lo consumía en un cruel llanto que parecía ahogar sus palabras.

Aun con sus propios ojos humedecidos y con una carmesí tela de por medio, no necesitaba sus cuadrados lentes para ver el sufrimiento de su hijo, algo que le destrozaba el alma… sin embargo, ella no había venido hasta aquí para fallarle de nuevo, esta vez tenía que ser fuerte y saber tomar la decisión correcta.

Con lentitud, subió una mano, tomándolo por su barbilla y levantando su rostro para poder verlo. Con la otra mano, retiro su capucha para poder ver por completo a su amado hijo.

Kabuto esperaba muchas cosas cuando vio los ojos de su madre, la única que realmente lo había amado y dado un lugar en el mundo, quien le dio quien era. A pesar de lo que pudiera creer, en sus ojos no estaba lo que esperaba. En debes de asco vio cariño, en lugar de ira vio compasión, en lugar de vergüenza vio orgullo, y en lugar de pena… vio felicidad.

Después de tanto, tanto tiempo, por fin estaban juntos otra vez. El pasado o el futuro no importaban, lo único que importaba era este momento. Este abrazo que prometía curar todas sus heridas, perdonar sus errores y limpiar sus culpas… de ambos.

…

Un apacible silencio los envolvió, después de lo que parecían eras para ellos se separaron y miraron a los ojos del otro. Una sonrisa plasmada en cada rostro. Con cariño seco las lágrimas del rostro de su querido hijo para después secar las suyas.

"hm…" mirando con curiosidad la sonrisa divertida en la cara de Kabuto, Nono pregunto el porqué de esta, a lo que solo contesto de manera bromista "No entiendo cómo puedes decir que soy tu hijo… jeje, mírame en lo _que_ me convertí"

Al principio una mueca de sorpresa, pero después fue remplazada con una amorosa y compasiva sonrisa de nuevo.

"Mi niño… nadie es perfecto. Antes de ser una monja, también fui una Kunoichi de Konoha, al igual que tú y muchos ninjas, cometí muchos errores… pero, al final, lo que decidí, quien quise ser fue lo que importo. Gracias a ello pude conocer a todos los adorables niños del convento, y más que nada, pude tener la bendición de ser tu madre"

La sorpresa en el rostro de Kabuto era genuina, estas palabras, eran aquellas que todo hijo quería oír de su madre, el cuan orgullosa estaba de él, cuanto lo había amado realmente, y que al final, todo había valido la pena… solo por él.

Como obra del cruel destino, de nuevo, su reunión fue interrumpida cuando la amada figura de Nono, al igual que Itachi antes que ella, empezó a aclararse y perder su color, dando a entender que su momento de desaparecer, de decir adiós, había llegado.

Kabuto sabía que no podía durar por siempre, después de todo el **aún** no estaba muerto… pero le hubiera gustado que este momento durara más.

"N-no… ¿de verdad tienes que marcharte ya? Por favor, quédate"

A pesar de que le partía el corazón, ya no podía a ser nada, así que pensando bien todo, se dispuso a decir sus últimas palabras a Kabuto, al menos por lo que ella esperaba un muy largo tiempo.

"Lo siento mi niño, mi tiempo se acabó, pero no te pongas triste, la vida es un hermoso regalo por eso prométeme que vivirás plenamente, se feliz y jamás hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas. Así cuando nos volvamos a ver, ambos podamos estar en paz… gracias a este momento, ya lo estoy"

A pesar de la hermosa sonrisa que se esbozaba en los labios de su madre, Kabuto no había quedado del todo convencido, y Nono lo sabía. Dando un tranquilo suspiro, tomo las pálidas mejillas de Kabuto entre sus ya translucidas manos, forzándolo a verla una vez más a los ojos.

"Kabuto, el pasado es historia… el futuro es incierto… pero él ahora es un regalo, por eso se llama presente. Recuerda bien esto mi niño, siempre te voy a amar"

Y con un gentil y amoroso beso en la frente, Nono se despidió de Kabuto, su cuerpo desapareció en la infinita existencia con un leve resplandor.

Kabuto se mantuvo en su lugar, en silencio… sin mover un solo musculo. Una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Bueno, a pesar de la tardanza eh lo aquí, el capitulo 1.**

**Solo quiero agradecer a todo aquel que se tomo la molestia de leer estas locas ideas que andan en mi cabeza, gracias pues el saber que al menos a alguien le esta gustando me motiva a seguir, después de todo un escritor no es nada sin sus lectores ;)**

**Bueno, ya no los entretengo, disfruten del capitulo!**

* * *

Capitulo 1: "¿Eh…?"

¿Alguna vez han tenido esa extraña sensación de mareo y desorientación después de un largo sueño? ¿No? Pues lo cierto es que Kabuto sentía justo eso. Tal vez no hubiera bebido, pero podía sentir los mismos síntomas que una pésima resaca; Jaqueca, mareo, y un fuerte dolor que iba desde la frente hasta la lengua de su fiel serpiente. Podía sentir que en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio y caería, lo peor, es que seguía tirado en el pastoso suelo.

Abriendo lentamente sus ojos que se entrecerraban con desprecio ante los rayos del sol, fue bienvenido por la apacible y serena vista de las hojas de los arboles danzando con la gentil briza. Su rostro, un tanto inexpresivo, reflejaba claramente la fatiga y el cansancio que lo aplastaba, fácilmente confundible con indiferencia.

Después de un tiempo, suficiente para que las sombras cambiaran su ángulo bajo la tutela del sol, empezó a cuestionarse si lo mejor era esperar un rato más… después los recuerdos llegaron de golpe.

"_¡¿…?!"_

Su expresión cambio rápidamente, un tanto divertida, para igualar la confusión y el, poco pero presente, pánico que sentía. Recordando más vívidamente los sucesos de tan solo hace… bueno, la verdad no podía estar seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Titubeando un poco, y tras varios tambaleos, logro ponerse de pie y tomar su apoyo sobre el fuerte tronco de un árbol cercano, el MÁS cercano por cierto.

Con grandes jadeos que resoplaban con fuerza trato de calmar su cuerpo, la fatiga poco a poco empezaba a desvanecerse igual que el vértigo residual. Sacudiendo unas cuantas veces la cabeza trato de aclarar sus ideas, y tras varios minutos de confusión y negación finalmente se decidió a aceptar que esta no era una ilusión ni tampoco un sueño de mal gusto, sino la mera y verdadera realidad.

"…"

Silencio, solo eso podría describir la situación. Kabuto solo se quedó apoyado en el árbol durante un rato más, realmente no sabía que debía hacer o siquiera pensar, realmente esto era demasiado para asimilarlo de una vez, y… siendo sinceros, sentía algo de preocupación e incluso algo de temor por lo que venía.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Perdido y naufragado en un mundo totalmente ajeno al suyo, sin conocer a nadie, tal vez esta era la oportunidad para empezar nuevamente pero realmente no sabía cómo debía dar el primer paso en esta situación. Bueno, ni quien pudiera juzgarlo, no a todos nos arrancan de lo que conocíamos y creíamos para ser lanzados a un nuevo comienzo.

¿Esto era realmente lo correcto, de verdad merecía _él_ de entre todo el mundo una oportunidad como esta? Bueno, no solo Itachi, sino también su madre parecían creerlo. Lo mejor sería no decepcionarlos tirando en saco roto este regalo, pero… de nuevo la pregunta ¿Ahora qué?

Con la mente y cuerpo ya más relajados tomo un momento para probar y estirar sus músculos y extremidades, la acción un tanto molesta al principio pero después de algunos 'crac' aquí y haya una agradable sensación de alivio por fin llego. Mirando un poco entre la malla de ramas y hojas pudo notar un amplio cielo azul que se erguía a todo lo ancho y largo sobre este mundo, para terminar la hermosa vista un sol amarillo que calentaba todo bajo su reino con sus cálidos rayos de igual color.

"_Bueno, al menos parece ser un buen lugar" _ Y pensado esto empezó a notar sus alrededores con más calma; arboles frondosos de gruesos tronco que se erguían sobre el verde pasto. No era precisamente algo nuevo, considerando que vivió mucho tiempo en las cercanías de Konoha que se encontraba resguardad por la natural fortaleza que era aquel bosque que la rodeaba, hecho por el mismo Senju Hashirama, un shinobi al cual por su poder algunos lo llegaron a considerar un mito, incluso un dios.

Flexionando las rodillas y con un fuerte impulso que le proporcionaba su Chakra, logro la asombrosa, aunque un tanto sencilla de donde venía, hazaña de llegar a la sima de un árbol de al menos diez metros de un solo salto. Lo que vio… simplemente no se lo esperaba.

"¡¿P-per-… est-… que?!"

Tal vez el _común _paisaje de la naturaleza no era algo que lo asombrara, sin embargo, lo que podía ver delante de sus ojos simplemente lo dejo sin , realmente enormes construcciones de algún tipo que se alzaban a lo alto, casi llegando a rascar el cielo. Lo único con lo que pudiera compararlas serían los edificios de Amagekure, sin embargo, los lúgubres y sombríos edificios no podían igualar la altura y belleza que esta majestuosas bestias tenían.

El sol se reflejaba perfectamente sobre ellas, dándoles un brillo de fantasía como si de diamante estuvieran hechas. Aunque no siempre de igual diseño, todos estos…_ edificios_ parecían tener el mismo patrón, estando recubiertos por grandes placas de algún tipo de cristal, el origen de aquel dichoso resplandor casi irreal.

Saliendo de su transe aun algo estupefacto noto como este supuesto _bosque_ no era más que algún tipo de parque engullido dentro de esta gigantesca aldea, no, esta ciudad que adonde quiera que volteara parecía rodearlo con sus imponentes centinelas.

"…wuau… solo, wuau" Siendo justo sentía algo de admiración por quienes fueran que lograron construir semejante lugar, y ahora se preguntaba si todas las ald- ejem, todas las ciudades de este mundo eran así.

"¿Realmente esto está hecho por el hombre? Mmm… bueno, supongo que al menos ya se lo que sigue" Acomodando su capucha carmesí sobre su rostro continuo a saltos veloces sobre los árboles, acercándose cada vez más a las orillas de este _pequeño_ parque.

No tardo más que algunos segundos en llegar al borde desde donde se encontraba, y la siguiente vista, al igual que la anterior, solo lo fascino todavía más.

Jamás había visto a tanta gente junta, (que para su alivio SI eran humanos), ni siquiera las aldeas más grandes hubieran podido albergar a todas estas personas. Estos caminos hechos de algún material en apariencia negro eran transitados por máquinas de algún tipo que se desplazaban sobre cuatro ruedas y en su interior, humanos, dejando en claro que este era algún tipo de vehículo. El verdadero ajetreo se originaba en aquellos caminos pequeños y grises aparentemente diseñados para los que iban a pie, donde docenas sino centenas de personas iban y venían.

Verdaderamente interesante ante los curiosos ojos de Kabuto y también de su fiel serpiente, que dentro de su túnica se había hecho camino y ahora observaba desde dentro de la capucha, justo al lado de su amo.

"Vaya, impresionante, ¿verdad?" La pequeña reptil albina solo hizo algunos movimientos rápidos con su lengua, sin embargo, era suficiente para que Kabuto supiera que estaba de acuerdo.

Era un poco raro incluso para Kabuto, como el reptil no solo se originaba en su estómago sino también como había desarrollado cierto grado de conciencia, comparable a la inteligencia y conocimiento de una serpiente promedio, bueno, para ser justo tal vez incluso más.

Aun siendo un ninja experimentado y de alto nivel, lo que veía lo había distraído lo suficiente como para que no se percatara de como una pequeña figura empezaba a abrirse paso entre las ramas de más debajo de su mismo árbol. Avanzaba a paso veloz mientras subía sin que nada pareciera poder obstruirle el paso.

Entonces, finalmente se detuvo, parecía haberse atorado entre las ramas más altas, justo detrás del ninja. Fue entonces cuando su presencia se hizo notar, unos crujidos de las ramas contra las que choco sacaron por fin de su transe a Kabuto. Inmediatamente poseído por sus instintos, en especial los de supervivencia, Kabuto se dejó llevar por su mente que aprovechando su entrenamiento ninja y reflejos lo llevo a dar media vuelta a una velocidad alucinante, y ya con kunai en mano se dispuso a defenderse y, a pesar de que prefería no tener que volver a hacerlo, regresar el ataque de ser necesario.

Al no notar ninguna agresión en las primeras fracciones de segundo Kabuto se relajó un poco y noto a su _atacante_. Una figura rojiza, tal vez de un color carmesí, se mantenía casi inmóvil, su ovalada apariencia parecía mantenerse en esa forma por un cordón que la sujetaba y después trataba de caer al suelo atraído por la despiadada gravedad. Un globo.

No hacía falta decir que Kabuto ahora se sentía muy estúpido sintiéndose amenazado por un simple globo, un mero juguete de niños. Un poco de sudor frio se resbalaba entre las fracciones de su rostro que divertidamente formaba una mueca nerviosa y algo molesta, solo para completar la imagen una de sus cejas parecía temblar con descontento. Que bochorno, aunque gracias al cielo no había nadie que pudiera verlo.

Con un breve suspiro prosiguió a guardar el kunai, un arma ninja parecida a una daga con doble filo, entre su manga de nuevo, parecía ser que a pesar de su pequeña experiencia inter-dimensional aun le quedaban algunos… _recursos_ bajo la manga. Tomando asiento sobre su misma rama empezó a examinar el objeto, un simple y vil globo cualquiera, pero era algo raro, los globos no llegan volando solos… bueno, si lo hacen, pero aun así-

"Buaaa...Buaaa…Buaaa!"

Unos sollozos, más bien un llanto descontrolado, atrajo la atención de Kabuto a la base del árbol. Sobre el firme suelo y justo alado del tronco se encontraba un pequeña, una niña que a lo que podía ver Kabuto no debía de superar los cinco años apenas. Con ojos totalmente húmedos por tanto llorar la niña miraba con desesperación su pequeño y amado globo, ahora atrapado entre las crueles ramas de este malvado árbol.

Después de unos rápidos parpadeos y de alternar su mirada entre la niña y el globo varias veces Kabuto llego a la simple y obvia conclusión de que este globo no era sino de la niña que yacía con impotencia tratando de encontrar la manera de recuperar su juguete.

Viendo que sería una tarea imposible para la pequeña llegar a la sima por sí misma, y si de alguna manera lo lograra seria inimaginablemente peligroso, Kabuto se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. Un suspiro, tal vez no estaba ayudando a salvar una vida o a terminar una guerra (del lado bueno, claro) pero la intención era lo que contaba y dios sabía que él solo quería demostrar que había cambiado. Tomando el blanco hilo entre sus dedos se preparó para otro inhumano salto.

Durante un momento la niña tuvo que apartar la mirada de su querido amigo, pues tenía que limpiar sus ojos de tantas lágrimas que ya apenas la dejaban ver manchas borrosas. Para su sorpresa cuando regreso a mirar su globo había desaparecido, dejando un espacio vacío en su lugar, esto claro solo hizo que la pequeña se desesperara más, pensando que ahora si había perdido aquel globo que seguramente su madre le había regalado con tanto cariño y que ante la jovenmente de un infante significaba mucho de verdad.

Antes de que pudiera romper en llanto de nuevo un sonido, fuerte y seco, parecido al de un golpe la sorprendió y la hizo sobresaltarse unos saltitos atrás. Justo delante de ella se encontraba un extrañaba figura que había aparecido de la nada, la pequeña no podía asegurar lo que era pues parecía estar cubierto por una gran tela rojiza que convenientemente parecía cubrirle lo que debía ser el rostro.

Al principio la niña sintió un gran temor, algo a esperarse, y por unos momentos pensó en olvidar la idea de su globo y salir corriendo por su joven y frágil vida. Antes de que siquiera moviera un musculo la misteriosa figura, pareciendo anticipar sus movimientos, le extendió una pálida mano. La mano en si no era lo que la hizo detenerse en seco y olvidar la idea de huir, sino lo que yacía sujetando, su globo. Tímidamente la niña empezó a avanzar hacia la figura, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca solo extendió un tembloroso brazo tomando su globo con un rápido arrebato. El extraño ser pareció no importarle y solo se quedó en su lugar mientras la pequeña lo examinaba con menos desconfianza aunque no haya desaparecido del todo.

"G-gracias, S-s-señor" Dijo la niñita con su pequeña y dulce voz que solo una criatura del cielo como ella podía tener. Ajeno a la niña Kabuto sonrió bajo su capucha, el comportamiento de esta pequeña era algo tierno de hecho.

"Hm, no hay de que" Contesto Kabuto, esto claro pareció sorprenderla pues no esperaba realmente que este _ser_ pudiera hablar. La cara de incredulidad de la pequeña se ganó una ligera risa de parte del ninja que, a pesar de que la capucha le escondía el rostro, logro verla de alguna manera. La inocencia de esta niña de verdad era algo… mmm, lindo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para salir de su transe de sorpresa la pequeña se acercó un poco más a Kabuto, este no se inmuto y con algo de curiosidad se dispuso a ver lo que la pequeña haría. Para la sorpresa del albino ninja la niña dio una pequeña reverencia y más confiadamente repitió el mismo agradecimiento, después, para una sorpresa aún mayor en un rápido movimiento que atrapo a Kabuto con la guardia baja la pequeña… lo abrazo.

Esto realmente no se lo espero.

Un simple gesto, sin embargo al igual que lo que para la niña fue recuperar su globo esto también significaba más para Kabuto. Esta debía ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien estaba agradecido genuinamente con él en mucho, mucho tiempo. El abrazo de esta pequeña le daba un cálido sentimiento que le conmovía el corazón realmente.

No estando muy seguro de que hacer Kabuto solo se limitó a devolver el rápido abrazo, curiosamente, ahora siendo él el que tenía la timidez.

La niña dio un salto atrás para terminar el gesto y con una sonrisa ya sobre su rostro dijo.

"Oye, si te tapas así no puedo darte las gracias de verdad" Y a continuación se dispuso a tratar de quitar la capucha del rostro de Kabuto. De nuevo las acciones de la niña lo tomaron por sorpresa y solo logro sujetar de un borde su gorro tratando de que la niña no se lo arrebatara. Kabuto no era tonto, y esta consiente de su actual apariencia, no era exactamente un monstruo… bueno… pero… el punto era es que su apariencia podría ser intimidante, algo bueno al luchar contra otros ninjas pero tal vez no lo mejor para una mente joven como la de ella.

El forcejeo lo perdió Kabuto cuando la niña logro derribarlo, principalmente por no estar bien apoyada y el haber perdido el equilibrio durante el _conflicto_.

Silencio.

La pequeña se quedó muda cuando por fin vio el rostro de su rescatador, unos ojos amarillos y atemorizantes como los de una serpiente la observaban detrás de unas gafas, y su rostro escamoso resaltaba con palidez. Sintiendo la incomodidad de la situación Kabuto trato de aliviar la tensión dando una ligera sonrisa, aun que debido a su nerviosismo resulto en un pobre intento que solo le mostro a la pequeña sus grandes colmillos de reptil.

Inmediatamente la niña, olvidándose de todo lo que hubiera pasado hace solo unos momentos, corrió sin pensarlo dos veces en una huida despavorida, de nuevo lagrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos por el miedo mientras gritaba sobre un _monstruo_ que se la iba a comer, de vez en cuando gritando por su mami.

Y así, Kabuto se quedó en su lugar, atontado aun por la súbita, aunque algo entendible, acción de la niña.

"…"

Levantándose nuevamente cubrió su rostro de nuevo bajo su capucha y se dispuso a marcharse.

XXXXXXX

Debieron de pesar ya varias horas desde el encuentro con la pequeña en aquel parque, el sol que empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte confirmaba esto. Kabuto yacía sobre la sima de uno de esos gigantescos edificios que había visto con anterioridad, pues había concluido que sería un buen sitio para estar a solas. Nadie lo había visto en su trayecto hasta aquí, su velocidad alucinante era demasiado como para que alguien se percatara de la mancha rojiza que recorría las calles y los costados del edificio.

Su rostro era algo inexpresable pero su mirada un tanto perdida reflejaba la tristeza que sentía por dentro. Por fin había encontrado el truco en todo esto, desde un principio le parecía demasiado bueno. Entre todo lo que pudo haber predicho se había olvidado por completo de los _problemas_ que le pudiera causar su actual apariencia, desde luego fue él mismo quien se hizo como era y tal vez era un justo castigo, pero ahora se cuestionaba como es que iba a ser la vida en un mundo que posiblemente le iba a temer.

Moviendo su vista un poco pudo ver su reflejo sobre un pequeño charquito que estaba estancado sobre el techo del edificio, posiblemente por alguna lluvia pasada. Realmente podía ser intimidante, el rostro de un depredador.

Dio un suspiro para después seguir con su momentánea y depresiva revelación.

Pasaran algunos minutos sin novedad alguna, pero, de repente, una figura en el borde de su visión capto su atención. Volteando por completo para ver que era se llenó de curiosidad y sobre todo confusión al ver que tirada sobre el suelo de un edificio, a más de sesenta metros de altura, se encontraba… una chica.

Más fue su confusión y sorpresa cuando la chica hablo, o más bien grito.

"¡Oh no! Me eh torcido el tobillo y ahora estoy indefensa y desamparada. Espero que nadie intente nada… pues estoy indefensa"

Kabuto, obviamente confundido por sus palabras no resolvió que hacer exactamente en un principio, algo aquí parecía sospechoso. Uff… dando un LARGO suspiro empezó a levantarse, sabiendo bien que podía terminar igual que la vez anterior aun así se propuso ayudar a esta chica, bueno, después de todo era solo un tobillo torcido y él era un ninja médico, así que…

Acercándose lentamente, tratando al máximo de no asustarle termino a unos centímetros por detrás de ella. Se arrodillo para estar más a su alcance, estirando lentamente un mano se preparó para darle la vuelta, después de todo al menos tenía que conocerla antes de empezar a examinar su dolencia.

"Oye, estas bie-"

"¡AHORA!"

Kabuto miro con gran sorpresa y MUCHA confusión como la chica dio un gran salto, verdaderamente acrobático y algo más de lo normalmente posible para terminar en la cima de una especie de suministro de aire metálico, construido sobre el techo del edificio.

La quijada de Kabuto casi cayó al suelo cuando de repente las ropas de la chica empezaron a deshacerse, y empezaron a tomar la forma de cabellos platinados, su piel también se oscureció rápidamente, casi en un tono totalmente negro y sus ojos amarillos reposaban sobre un fondo negro como la noche.

"¿Pero qué…?"

* * *

**Y bien? les gusto? lo odiaron? muy soso? muy bueno? (jeje) comenten su opinión con confianza y tratare de mejor en lo que cabe. **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo. ;) **


End file.
